To Save Her
by LifetimeTwilightLov
Summary: Matt Kingoru's Master is captured and ObiWan and QuiGon help her try to save her Master. Will they find her in time to save her? Please read and review!


Heddo. This is just some random idea I just came up with. I'm eating Chinese right now because I'm starving to death. Actually, no I'm not, I'm just really. I just had some white wine, I don't like it. Beer and champagne are MUCH better. I'm still trying to think up a name for the girl, gosh dang it! I couldn't think of a title either. So I just randomly made up one, lol.

Disclaimer: I own a few of the characters, the other stuff that I don't own belongs to George Lucas, blah, blah, blah.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Matts Kingoru (that reminds me of kangaroo, lol. Sorry, back to the story.) Matts Kingoru stood in front of the Jedi Council. "My Master was captured on her way to the meeting with the leader of the Hukoh tribe. She told me to come here and report to the council."

Mace Windu looked at Yoda. "We have arranged for Jedi Master Qui-Gon Jinn and his Padawan to help you search for your Master. They will be at the landing plat form when you get there. May the Force be with you."

Matts bowed and walked out.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

She walked to the landing plat form and saw two men. She smiled. "I'm Matts."

"Qui-Gon Jinn, this is my Padawan Obi-Wan Kenobi."

Matts nodded and walked into the transport, they followed. Matts sat down in the pilot's seat and sighed. She took off.

"You don't have to pilot if you don't want to," Qui-Gon said.

"I'm fine, but thank you."

"Your Master is a captive and you're fine?" Obi-Wan asked.

Matts looked at him. "I meant I didn't mind piloting. I'm not freaking out, my Master sent me to report and come back. I'm going back and I know she can take care of herself."

"Okay. I'd still worry about her."

"Why? Are you suggesting that they're going to kill her?"

"No, but they might."

"Thank you so much, Obi-Wan, for saying all the negative things you possibly could." She turned back to her piloting.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Matts landed; she walked out of the transport to where Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon stood. "They took her in that direction. There's a small village near by that has some speeders, but we may not need them," Matts told Qui-Gon pointing.

"We'll have to walk that far, if we decide we could use speeders, we'll get some."

"Good enough for me," Matts said. She took a deep breath and started walking.

"What do you feel?" Obi-Wan asked.

"She's alive, I know that. Master Guoro has always been a negotiator, and I know that she'll do that until her death."

"Even if she's being tortured?"

Matts turned to face Obi-Wan. Her face was cold. "Obi-Wan. Please, keep all the negativity to your self. I have enough going through my head, okay? So shut up or say something positive. I'm sorry, but that's really starting to get to me. She's my Master; would you say stuff like that if Qui-Gon were in captivity?"

"No, but this is different."

"For you, maybe it's different. But that's how I feel." She began to walk again. She led them through the desert to a small village. She turned to Qui-Gon. "This is what it's like, all the way. Extremely hot."

"Is there any other villages between here and the camp?"

"One or two maybe, but I don't think they have any speeders."

"We'll go ahead and get speeders here then, just to be safe."

Matts wove through the crowd easily to a small dealership. "Hello. I would like to rent two speeders," she told the owner.

"Only two?"

"Yes."

"Okay. Right his way please." He led them to a small room filled with speeders. "Take your pick young lady."

She looked back at Qui-Gon who picked two speeders out. They made a quick test drive and then left.

Matts led them through more deserts. She rode alone on her speeder, Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan rode together on one. She looked back and started laughing. "Obi-Wan, you look like you're about to fall off."

"I think I am."

She laughed again. "Maybe we should've gotten THREE speeders."

"I think we should've."

Matts turned forward and stopped her speeder. "Want to ride with me then?"

"Why?"

"Because I can pilot a speeder a lot better than your Master can. No offense Master Jinn."

Obi-Wan smiled. "Anything that will keep me from falling off."

"Get on. It's easier to pilot with one anyway."

"Then why are you offering to let me ride with you?"

"Because if you fall off a speeder and need medical care or die, then I'm sure Qui-Gon will want to go back to Coruscant with you and do whatever. So then I'd have to go back and eventually, somehow I'd end up back here."

"True." Obi-Wan got on Matts' speeder behind her. She started it up again and drove easily.

"Thought you said it was easier with only one."

"It is, but I'm used to piloting with two. Always ends up happening to me. I don't think we can travel over night, gets too dark around here. We can try if you want though." She looked at Qui-Gon.

"We'll stop, then start again in the morning."

Matts was silent. "You seem worried," Obi-Wan said.

"Who wouldn't be? My Master is captured and could be dying right now, but I can't get to her. It's like a nightmare. You're trying to save someone, but the closer you get, the farther away you are."

Obi-Wan nodded. "Yeah, I know what that's like."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Again, it's just some random idea that came to mind. I was watching The Phantom Menace and for some reason I just somehow got the idea for this fan fiction… don't ask me how, but I did. Anyway, please review! The next chapter will be up whenever I get around to writing it.


End file.
